Refrigerators are typically home appliances to preserve food stuffs in cooling compartments such as refrigerator compartments and freezer compartments by means of cool air generated by a freezing cycle unit configured of compressors and heat exchangers.
Such the refrigerator has a storage compartment, called as special compartment, additionally provided in the cooling compartment and the storage compartment is controlled independently, having a cooling system with a wide temperature range based on properties of cooling objects and an optimal cooling condition to preserve properties of cooling objects as long as possible.